


Midnight in a Baltimore Alley

by Odinwhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19573888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinwhore/pseuds/Odinwhore
Summary: Loki never really considered walking to and from work and issue, besides the freezing cold, even with the recent murders making the news (really when weren't murders going on?). The streets were always empty anyway. So on an average Friday night, when he was walking home from work, he was shocked to find himself meeting a stranger. Little did he know just how strange his night was about to get.





	Midnight in a Baltimore Alley

Loki was not happy to walk home in the middle of the night, especially when it was 35° outside, and most especially when there was a string of murders going on. Even as he was walking, eyes down on his phone, he flicked through news article after news article of ‘12 innocent found dead,’ or, ‘How can we stop these killings?’ 

Really, it was more chilling than what he was in the mood for as he was about to walk to his apartment at 11:00 on a Friday night. It wasn’t anything new for Baltimore, of course, but still not fun.

When he had moved here right out of high school, he had been prepared for hot summers, wet winters, and crab snobs; not mass murder. Naturally, that’s exactly what he had gotten. It had taken 6 years of school, on top of what he had already finished in his high school years to become an emergency medical specialist, just as he had always planned. He was 24 now, and one of the youngest doctors in the hospital he currently worked at. Which was actually pretty nice. Besides, he didn’t have to take call like the nurses. He had trained plenty as one and that was pretty awful sometimes. 

The only downside to his job? His 1998 Ford Explorer could not handle the 15 minute drive. Yeah, that’s right, only 15 minutes. The black beast could barely run for 10. He had been saving up for a new car since the day of his first paycheck. By now he probably had enough for a really nice used car, but he just hadn’t really gotten around to it.  
The issue with not buying a new car yet, was that he didn’t have a car, and therefore has to take a 45 minute train, and walk 5 minutes. He stood on that very train now, flipping through his news page and occasionally glancing up to look at the houses and businesses flying past outside the window. 

He could barely contain the sigh that heaved out of him as he glanced to his left at the other passengers. If any of them thought that a man in dark blue scrubs was anything odd, they didn’t show it. Indeed, he was just like another person in the crowd, only he seemed to be the only person paying attention to anything but thoughts.  
Actually, scratch that. As he glanced around, he met the eyes of a pale woman with blazing red hair. She was sitting all alone, and dressed in a black and white slim sheath dress reaching to her mid-thigh. It was cut nicely to her figure, as if it was custom, and it was tastefully paired with a matching trench coat and white pumps. She was shockingly beautiful. And a very refreshing sight to see on the subway. The woman had shimmering skin the shade of a pale peach coated with frost; contrasted with her dark clothing, she seemed almost ghostly. From her long, graceful fingers to the slightly amused tilt to her lips and her brow, she had every detail an ancient greek statue might.  
Overall, she looked like a model escaped off the catwalk. If he was at all straight, he would have just… well. That isn’t the kind of thing you should think about while on public transport. 

She continued to stare at him, and her green eyes burned into his own. It felt like she was hypnotizing him, or just sucking up his soul. It was a very off feeling.  
Loki shuddered and ripped his eyes away, turning them instead to the window. He felt dizzy for a moment, and a little dazed at the feeling of her trying to get such a read on him. 

Were his ears ringing? 

Oh. No, they were at his station. 

He watched, a little bleary, as the train doors opened and people began to flood out. He found himself in the center of the crowd, and he pushed to walk with them. The people flowed around him like a river, carrying him over stairs, past archways and over steel grates. 

Before he knew it, he was standing all alone on the sidewalk, shivering. He wrapped his arms around himself and turned to the left. He was about 5 minutes from his house now, and that was the worst part. At least the subway ride was warm because of the other people in the car. This part was a brisk night time walk on the middle of an abandoned street. Absolutely nobody around, especially at this time of night. The only people he saw, was maybe the occasional homeless person. No one for blocks really, and the nearest hospital was 45 minutes by train. 

Now that he thought about it, how had he not made the list of innocent killed yet?

He couldn’t help laughing at himself, making it echo off the brick walls lining the forsaken street. It was quite eerie really. It made the shadows stretching across the street, bathing in the flickering lamp-post’s light, seem almost sinister. Distantly, he could hear the passing cars and the buzz of human life, but from here? It all seemed like a dream.  
Resisting the urge to pinch himself, Loki tightened his arms, and started walking into the darkness.

He was barely more than 10 feet when he heard the footsteps.

They were behind him, and going at quite a quick pace. Considering how abandoned this street usually was, Loki found his heart beating a little bit faster. 

The footsteps stalked closer and closer, like the person had a very wide stride. That also, considering how tall Loki was, and how much faster this person walked, made him imagine someone towering over him. He took several deep breaths, trying to convince himself it was just a guy or girl, walking down the street towards home. Just like him.  
Absolutely. Wasn’t that the most likely option? Yes. Who put the idea in his mind that every time he heard footsteps in an alley he was about to get mugged? Only god knows.  
Really, with all these murderers going around in the streets lately, it was kind of hard to not think about the possibility of dying that rose everyday. The images of the 12 victims of the latest killing spree flashed in his mind, each one seemed completely random besides the fact they were all walking alone… at night… Just as he was right now. 

But truly what where the chances of him being the victim of tonight? When there where 620,000 other people in this city? 

He would just have to trust his luck. That he wasn’t about to-

“Excuse me,” A clear, deep voice said, interrupting his inner musings.

Loki whirled around to face a tall young man with a shoulder length golden mane. He didn’t look like a murderer, that’s for sure. 

“Uh, hey.” Loki responded, after a longer than average silence. 

The man’s face immediately broke into a soft smile. Perfectly shaped dusty pink lips pulled back to reveal pearly white teeth. He was dizzyingly attractive, which was quite odd, finding someone so beautiful on the side of the road in the murder capital of Maryland.

“I was just wondering what you’re doing, walking here all alone. I mean, you have heard about all the stuff on the news, right?” He said, his eyebrows suddenly puckered with worry. 

Loki opened his mouth to say something like, ‘And what about you? You’re no better off than me,’ and then he looked down and saw the bulging muscles decorating the man’s arms. 

His jaw snapped shut. 

“I have to get home.” He managed to get out. 

Ugh. Loki hated tripping over his words. It had always been a talent of his to just get words out without a second thought, but right now this ability seemed to have completely abandoned his body. His heart started to thump a little faster as this man stared him down, his blue eyes seemed to be boiling with some kind of emotion Loki had never seen. 

“Well, if you need an escort, I would love to help. I have nowhere to really be, I’m just taking a walk.” 

Loki nodded slowly, he had silently decided to keep his tongue in his mouth until he figured out how to talk to this oddball. 

The man smiled a tight lipped smile. “Great. Where are you headed?”

“Wolfe Street,” Loki said. 

“Oh good. I know exactly where that is,” He nodded his head fondly as he tucked his hands into his pockets. “It’s always nice to know where you are, hm?” 

Loki nodded again, and began walking, following his pathway from before. He, of course, knew exactly where he was going. He had been walking this way for months; but if the man really wanted to know where they were, then great. 

He followed in his footsteps from the days before, weeks before, months before, even. Same as always. 

Behind him, he could hear the footfalls of the man. Heavy, repetitive footfalls. 

Until suddenly, they were gone. 

Loki turned on his heel to face the street. Empty. Absolutely lifeless. 

His breath caught in his throat, and his heart started thumping at a rate much faster than recommended in your local doctors office. 

“Uh, Sir?” Loki yelled, turning his head back and forth, though he still saw nothing. 

He swallowed hard and began to back towards the brick wall behind him, hoping to give himself a little bit of grounding besides the concrete that his shoes were now catching on. 

Loki’s back rammed into something hard much, much sooner than he had originally expected. 

A shaking hand felt behind him, and his fingertips felt not brick, but denim. 

He jumped forward, a scream building in his throat, but was stopped dead by a cold hand on his wrist. 

His feet stumbled, searching desperately for ground to pull away. 

And then suddenly, he was facing the blond man, who’s eyes looked black in the darkness. The lips he had found charming not even five minutes ago were pulled into a cruel smirk. 

“A fighter, hm?” He chuckled. He pulled Loki forward as if he weighed as much as a pebble. 

Loki stumbled face first into his chest, and his arms were pinned to his sides with the hands that now felt like iron claws. 

“Don’t worry,” The man spun him and pressed his back against the bricks behind him. “I’ll make this quick.”

Loki squirmed, but to no avail. 

The man curved forward, back like a finely crafted bow, and suddenly his lips were pressed against Loki’s neck. 

Loki gasped, and a strangled cry escaped his throat before the man pressed a hand to his lips. 

“Hush now,” He murmured, his lips tracing the shell of Loki’s ear, and his sweet smelling breath brushing against his cheekbone. “We don’t want anyone to find us.”  
His lips traced a pathway downward. Loki tried to squirm away, but the man’s absolutely inhuman strength held him fast. 

Blond hair brushed against his jaw and Loki couldn’t repress the shudder that it urged. 

He felt lips press against his pulse, and then he felt a burning sensation in his throat. 

He cried out in pain, but even as his brain realized that it was painful, it suddenly wasn’t. It felt like a fire kindling inside of him. Warm, earth shattering, and at the same time not enough. It was the most arousing thing he had probably ever felt. 

With a moan, his limbs seemed to turn to butter. He suddenly went completely limp in the man’s grip. The only thing hard about Loki’s entire body was his suddenly raging erection. A whine slipped from his lips as a thick thigh pressed up between his legs, right where he needed it most. 

He could hear in his ear a slight suckling, slurping kind of sound, but he ignored it in favor for rocking his barely responsive hips against the man’s thigh. 

For several minutes they where pressed there, until Loki began panting harshly as the world tilted horribly, and it started to darken at the edges. 

He let out a barely audible whimper, more like a gurgle really, but still the man pulled away, only pausing to wipe a warm, soft tongue against his skin; the man’s own breath coming in from big gulps. He pulled Loki up again and pulled away. 

Loki’s eyes widened as he saw the red stained lips and the pointed teeth. 

No. Absolutely not. Vampires did not exist. Except that a very real one was now staring him down, and leaning in to kiss him. 

Their lips met quite suddenly. His lips were warm, soft, and shockingly gentle. He kept it absolutely simple for a moment before he pressed a hand to Loki’s cheek and ran it over his cheekbone. A gasp escaped his mouth and the vampire licked into his mouth, introducing him very suddenly to the taste of his own blood. Sharp, pearly teeth caught on Loki’s tongue and suddenly there was even more blood. The vampire mouthed as his lips, sucking them into his mouth, and completely clean of all blood before he finally pulled away. 

They stared at each other for several seconds before Loki’s stalling, sleepy brain managed to think up words. 

“Who-Who are you?” He stammered. His eyelids seemed to be stalling, only staying half open. 

The vampire grinned and tilted his head to the side. “No one of importance. Now, sleep.” 

Loki had followed his directions before he even finished speaking. His last thoughts were of a beautiful stranger, and the blood dripping down his bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel to this. Maybe if I feel like it, but we'll just have to see.


End file.
